It Makes Me Ill
by fanficmistress18
Summary: Another POTL Challenge. This one is a songfic based on the Nsync song It Makes Me Ill. ONESHOT


It Makes Me Ill  
By: Nsync

_I was hanging with the fellas  
Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous  
I was hoping that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him  
'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is wack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back_

Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
You could say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him

Girl I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
See  
I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
So there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love ya more  
Girl you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the boot

Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him

This was supposed to be a fun night. I was celebrating my promotion with a couple of guys from work. When she walked in with him. Jen told me she had a new boyfriend. I was just hoping I would never have to meet him. He doesn't look like her type. Then again, he has blonde hair, and she seems to prefer blondes. I guess I shouldn't be jealous because I'm the one that broke it off. I can't help it though. I really don't feel like doing this tonight. Maybe I should leave before she sees me, too late. I catch her eye. She turns back around and grabs his arm. They head toward the dance floor. She looks over to me again before turning back around. He wraps his arms around her. I feel sick to my stomach as they dance. I head towards the restroom. I splash my face with water. I think I might puke. "She's not yours anymore," I say to myself in the mirror. This is harder then I thought it would be. I thought I was over her. As I walk out of the restroom, I notice that she is at a table alone. I figure I should say something to her. I gather up my courage and walk towards her as casually as I can.

"Hey," I said trying to stay cool.

"Hi," she replied, coldly.

"So, how have you been?" I ask, just trying to get her to talk to me.

"Great," she responses.

"How's your new job?" I ask again.

"Great," she replies.

"That's good." I say. He walks towards us. I should leave but I decide that too late, now he's beside us.

"This is Eric," she said.

"Hi," I uttered, as I walked away. I can't take this.

He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She looked over at me then turned around to kiss him on the lips. I feel like I'm gonna puke again. As they walked away she looked back at me. Her eyes tell me all I need to know. She doesn't really love him. She still loves me. I see it in her eyes. She's just doing this to get back at me, to torture me, for breaking her heart. I deserve it.

As they turn to leave, I follow them not knowing what I'm going to say to her but knowing that I have to say something. I find her standing alone as he gets her coat.

"I miss you," I blurt out.

She turns around to look at me. "I'm with Eric now," She said as her brown eyes met mine. God she's beautiful.

"You and I both know you're not in love with him. He's not your type," I say, hoping that I can convince her.

"Maybe not but at least he won't leave me," She said as he came with her coat. As they walk out the door she turns around one last time. "Goodbye Pacey."

I turn back around to find that all my friends from work have left. I walk out to my car and as I'm sitting in my car, it hits me. I lost her. I was so stupid and gave her up. Now she's not mine anymore. And there's a very good chance she's never going to be mine again. It's like that old saying goes; I didn't know what I had until I didn't have it anymore. I think I'm gonna puke.


End file.
